Made For You
by Acc1010
Summary: Jane knows exactly what she wants but the only problem is relaying the message and more importantly her feelings to get what she wants and what she wants is Maura Isles. Rizzles all the way ;) First Fanfic! Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

After years of hot and cold relationships Jane Rizzoli was finally ready to settle down but the love of her life didn't even have the slightest clue she was anymore than best friends with the detective. Maura is what Jane wants and nothing gets in the way of Jane Rizzoli when she wants something.  
After realizing how much more she wants to be with the medical examiner she has made it her personal mission to get her to be hers.

After a long tough case top homicide detective, Jane Rizzoli was ready to drop right then and there but knew she had a mountain of paperwork before she could call it quits and leave for the weekend. A couple papers in she heard the all to familiar sound of high heels walking her way. She looked up to realize that not only was it the stunning ME but also she was the only one still left in the bullpen.

"What are you still doing here Jane?"

"I have too much paperwork to do before I even think about going home. What are you still doing here?"

"Just finished cleaning up, about to head out when I noticed lights on in here and decided to check on you"

Jane noticed Maura didn't have any statistics or whatever else she usually has to say about staying late and like herself was probably too worn out after a long week and an even tougher case.

"I didn't even notice how late it's gotten...I guess I should call it a night and I guess if I have to I can come in tomorrow."

"Well do you have any plans?"

"Nada"

"Come over and we can watch movies or something. I even have beer for you"

"Alright...but don't get mad if I fall asleep during the movie"

"Why would I get mad at that?"

As Jane was shaking her head not being able to keep the grin off her face she realized just how much she really loved this women. More than anything! She also thought that maybe tonight would be the night she let out all of her feelings especially if she had a couple beers in her, that would definitely make it a hell of a lot easier.

Maura noticed Jane was lost in thought and something clicked in her brain and for Maura to realize something out of the blue and not have put a lot of thought into it was a rare thing in itself.

Both women were lost in their respective minds but neither one of them could ever imagine that they were thinking of each other. Maura was the first one to snap out of it and Jane was right there snapping out of it as well. Both confused but put it behind them.

"Jane, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just shut off my computer and finish the paper I was working on. I'll meet you at your house after I swing by my apartment to let out Jo Friday"

"Okay, see you soon"

With that Maura turned on her heel and began to walk out. Jane still not moving from the spot where she has been ever since the beautiful medical examiner walked in. With every sway of her hips Jane's eyes were locked in on her ass and the way the material of her dress stretched across it. Maura knew that a pair of eyes were watching and as she added a little more sway to her hips with every step she took. The ME knew the tough homicide detective would be wrapped around her finger and no where near wanting sleep by the time the night was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Maura could not keep Jane out of her mind as she was making the drive to her house. All her feelings were taking over which was an unusual feeling for the ME who usually liked control especially of her feelings. Pulling into her driveway she thought about how much fun this night could turn out to be if both women brought their feelings to the surface.

Maura was about to step into the shower when the doorbell rang. Jane had a key but knowing her she either forgot it or was just being polite but Jane has been over here countless of times...going deeper in thought she opened the door and with that all the thoughts slipped her mind when she looked at the incredibly hot detective standing on her doorstep.

Jane rang the doorbell because stupidly she left the key to Maura's house at home and didn't want to just barge in. Boy was she glad she rang that bell because she was greeted with a nice surprise. She felt her mouth open and didn't care enough because she loved the way Maura did wonders to her mind and body. Staring at her best friend in nothing but a skimpy towel Jane decided she better talk before her mouth goes completely dry

"H..hi..."

"Hi Jane"

Mentally keeping score of this little victory of the first of many battles won tonight. Maura moved aside to let Jane in.

"I was just about to take a shower, I thought I had more time before you came over. Make yourself at home like always and I'll be quick."

"Ok" was the only response Jane could muster as once again her eyes were glued to Maura's ass and secretly wishing she had asked her to join her. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to find something to watch on tv as she took a seat on the couch.

Maura couldn't get Jane out of her mind especially with the way her eyes took in every inch of her in the most loving yet sexy way. Wanting to take a long shower to enjoy herself and wash away the busy week she had at work Maura knew she had to be quick because not only did she want to see the detective sooner she also had another little surprise that just might get this night going in the right direction.

As Maura was walking into the kitchen all she could hear was Jane cursing out the tv while the sox were down. Maura didn't know much about sports but she knew when not to get in between Jane and a Red Sox game. Pouring herself a glass of red wine and grabbing another beer for Jane she walked into the living room and sat a little closer to Jane on the couch then usual.

Jane was so involved with the game she nearly choked on her beer when she first looked at Maura since she sat down.

"Umm Maura not that I'm complaining or anything but I think you forgot the rest of your clothes."

"No, Jane I'm perfectly comfortable in the attire I am wearing."

"All you have on is my baseball jersey and there is only ...o...one button buttoned..."

"Jane if it's bothering you that much I will change, I just thought that since they were playing tonight I would support your team."

"I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"So who's winning?"

"The sox are down by just one in the bottom of the eighth so we still have a chance."

Maura really didn't care about the game so much as hearing Jane's husky voice that turned her on so much. She was trying to focus on the game really she was but she couldn't help but keep stealing glances at her friend sitting on the opposite end of the couch. She decided that they needed to be closer so she made a move. Jane was sitting upright with her feet on the coffee table as Maura went from one end of the couch to nestling her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

Jane hoped Maura didn't hear her breath hitch as her head was nestling into her neck. Jane loved being close to Maura in any way shape or form and especially loved smelling her freshly washed hair. Jane tried not to move as Maura draped an arm around the front of her waste. Jane would do anything to pin her down on this very couch and have her way with Maura but she knew that would never happen and had to keep these thoughts exactly as they are. Thoughts.

Maura knew the games were about to begin at least they were going to be games for her as for Jane she knew she would enjoy them just as much. With the arm that was draped on top of Jane, Maura moved it to the top of Jane's thigh still keeping her head in the crook of Jane's neck. Maura's hand was slowly trailing upwards to the hem of the detective's shorts when Jane suddenly stood up and was yelling at the tv. Maura was confused at first then realized the game just ended and the sox couldn't manage a comeback and only lost by one. Feeling the loss of contact Maura sat upright and waited for Jane to cool off. After what seems liked forever Maura had had enough of the waiting. Enough of waiting for Jane to cool off and enough of waiting for Jane period. So Maura Isles decided to take matters into her own hands.

Jane was pacing in between the couch and the coffee table still furious about the outcome of the game when her best friend grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt and said "I have had enough of the waiting games Detective Rizzoli" and with that Maura backed her up to the couch until her knees bent causing Jane to sit down still being held onto by Maura and had no idea what was happening until the ME straddled Jane and brought her lips down to meet Jane's in a bruising yet loving kiss that only Maura could do and with that Jane was not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Jane didn't know where all this was coming from but she knew she didn't want to ever stop kissing the extraordinary Maura Isles. The moment their lips touch Jane knew that her dreams were becoming a reality and with that she deepened the kiss.

Maura Isles knew when to control and when to relinquish but right now she was controlling Jane and she loved it. Sliding her tongue ever so slightly into the detectives mouth she heard a moan from Jane that went straight to her core. Maura unbuttoned the lone button on the baseball jersey and let it fall off her shoulders and onto the ground. She knew exactly what she was doing to the detective and in fact loved the reaction she got out of her.

Jane was not expecting this, sure she has always had this image in her mind but she never in her wildest dreams thought that tonight was the night. Here she was watching a game one minute and the next being straddled by her best friend. Her best friend that she loved. Her best friend that she wanted to have in more ways then one. Gasping for air from the kiss that took her breath away she found herself going deep in thought again but this time she was concerned. What if this, whatever this is and whatever it's going to be, ruins their friendship she couldn't live without Maura. She knew she wanted this and she thought that if Maura didn't want this then she wouldn't have come on to her the way she did.

Maura lost Jane to her thoughts and knew she had to get her back before she made herself not want this when she knew that this is what she's wanted all along.

"Jane, I'm sorry I just thought..."

"Noo no no...no need to be sorry at least I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I want this...I really do but..."

"But what Jane? You have to talk to me. Tell me what's going up there."

"I want you. I mean I want all of you. I want to be able to kiss you and be there for you even more than I am now. I want to not just tell you but prove to you how much I love you every second of everyday day. I want to be able to wake up with every in my arms every morning. And above all that I don't think I can take seeing you with anyone else anymore at least not without getting my feelings out to you. I love you Maura and I always will..."

Realizing her eyes were watering up she figured it would be best if Maura started to talk to shut her up.

"Jane honey I know all of that. I feel all of that. I've wanted you for so long that I couldn't keep waiting for you. I finally had to make a move."

"I guess I waited so long to tell because I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to lose our friendship over this."

"I could never bear to lose you and I would never let that happen."

Maura intertwined her fingers with Jane's and led her into the bedroom.  
After taking off the jersey earlier Maura had gone throughout that whole conversation with nothing but a lace thong on and don't think for a second Jane couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Jane knew she was beautiful but to see her like this. To see her breasts simply took her breath away.

Maura led them into the bedroom. As Jane sat on the bed Maura lit a few candles before turning all of her attention to the detective. Her detective.

Jane gave control to Maura and was instantly glad she did. Maura was on top of her in a heartbeat and with that it was a battle of tongues until Jane gave in to Maura's. Jane however was not just going to give up that quickly and with that flipped them over so she was on top. Kissing down Maura's jawline to sucking on her earlobe Jane found Maura's hands at hem of her shirt. Giving it a little tug Maura knew Jane would get the hint to get rid of the offending item. With that Jane pulled her shirt off and went instantly to Maura's pulse point with her lips. Sucking and knowing that Maura was hers it gave her a little pleasure when she left a mark and continued down her body.

Jane's mouth travels down to Maura's breasts "you're so beautiful Maura." Slightly pinching one nipple and flicking the other with her tongue, biting and sucking hard but loving at the same time. Maura throws her head back in pleasure and let's out a small breathless moan. She wraps one hand in the brunette's hair encouraging her to stay there.

"Jane..." With the calling of her name she receives a little pull of her hair telling her to keep moving down. Jane leaves a trail of kisses all the way down to the top of Maura's thong. She looks up to find dark eyes filled with desire staring right back at her and with that she knows Maura wants this just as much as she does. She puts her fingers inside of the waistband and starts to pull them down as Maura lifts her hips off the bed allowing Jane to continue the action. Jane slides them off her legs and throws them down. Kissing the back of one leg leaving a hot trail she skips over where Maura needs and wants her to kiss the other leg. Leaving little kisses she comes back to Maura's core. "Jane...please" she doesn't need to hear anymore before she dives right in. Kissing her glistening folds Jane lets out a moan and she sucks on her clit, alternating between sucking and kissing, Jane pushes a finger into the wet ME.

"Ahh yes Jane"

As Jane slides her finger in and out she adds another along with an increasing pace. Still sucking on her clit, Jane feels her walls clenching around her fingers and knows she is close.

"Maura come for me baby."

"I'm so close Jane"

Maura isn't one to swear but what Jane was doing to her brought her use the language.

"Fuck Jane don't stop...ahh Jane faster.  
"Fucccccckkkkk yessssss"

Jane kept a slow pace until Maura rode out her orgasm. Joining their lips again in a heated kiss.

"I love you Maura"  
"I love you too"

Laying down behind Maura as she was always the big spoon in previous cuddle sessions Jane closes her eyes for a brief second before she felt Maura stirring.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't think after that, that I wouldn't take care of you." And with that Maura was sliding off Jane's shorts and was thinking she needed another little victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Yesssssss"

"Oh my gooooooood"

"Maurrrrraaaaa"

And with the mind blowing orgasm she just gave, Maura Isles gained another victory. Jane was still panting as she kissed Maura. They were wrapped up together as both of them shut their eyes for much needed sleep but before Jane drifted off she heard the tiniest "I love you" coming from Maura and without even thinking about it, a honest "I love you too" came out of her mouth and with that both women were deep asleep.

Jane surprisingly woke up first, usually being groggy in the morning but this morning she was smiling ear to ear as she watched her love sleeping. Debating whether to let Maura sleep in or to wake her up because that would mean more time together. Deciding on letting her sleep just a little bit longer Jane decided to take a shower. Getting her clothes out of the bottom drawer of one of Maura's dresser trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake her up she couldn't help but stare at Maura and thinking how perfect and beautiful she was even while she was sleeping.

Jane got undressed and walked into the shower and leaned her head back under the shower head and let the water do its work. Janes eyes were closed until she heard the shower door open and watched as her lover joined her.

"Well good morning to you too"

Maura didn't have anything to say in response just a kiss which made Jane's legs wobble underneath her. Maura broke away from the kiss and said  
"Jane we are going to need to talk"

"I know...just not right now. Mkay?"

"Okay Jane"

Jane backed Maura into the back wall of the shower all while locking lips in a kiss filled with fiery passion. Tongues started to duel as Jane's fingers wondered down the curves of Maura's body until she reached her core. Jane slipped in a finger as she kissed to Maura's ear and down to her neck. Increasing the pace and adding a finger Maura was all moans of pleasure. Jane's lips left a bruising mark on the ME's neck. It was a mark of love, a mark that says you're mine. Maura couldn't get enough of Jane and her fingers were doing wonders to her.

"Faster...yessss"  
"Don't stop..ohhh Jane"

Jane rode out Maura orgasm with her until she felt her wall relax a little around her fingers. Maura could barely stand up let alone walk on her wobbly legs. Jane led her out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around Maura and another one around herself.

After getting dressed both Jane and Maura went into the kitchen to make breakfast and much needed coffee. As they were starting breakfast they heard a familiar voice coming through the front door.

"Well good morning girls! How are you doing this morning?" Asked Angela

"We're good Ma. How are you?"

"I'm good Janie. I have errands to run today, I just wanted to stop by to check up on you two and see if you need anything while I'm out today."

"That's sweet of you. I don't anything but thank you for asking"

"I'm good too. Thanks Ma"

"Okay well have a good day and I'll see you later. Bye girls!"

Maura waited until they were alone again to bring up talking about this whole thing with Jane.

"Jane I know you don't want to but we need to talk."

"I know I know"

"What about now?"

"Ehhh I guess now is as good time as any"

"Okay good."

"Okay I just have to get this out here so I can't hide...I've loved you for a long time and I know I always will whether this works out or not. I don't know if I could live without you in my life in some way or another. I want to be with you but I would understand if you just wanted to be friends. It would hard but I would respect it..."

Jane rambles when she is nervous and also runs the scar in her palm and right now she was doing both. Maura had to step in and stop her from overthinking too much.

"Jane honey...I don't want to be friends with you. I want to be so much more. Yes you are my best friend but I love you in a way that words can't explain. When I'm not near you my heart aches. When I'm not touching you my body misses your contact. When I know you're out catching bad guys I'm so worried that you won't come home to me. This is your home Jane and when I'm in your arms I know in home. I know you love me as much as I love you and I can't spend another second without being able to call you mine"

Both Jane's and Maura's eyes were filled with tears. Happy tears of course as they both confided their feelings to each other.

"Maura...does this mean..well...Maura will be my girlfriend?"

"Happily"

With that all the worries in the world were gone for as they embraced each other not just with their arms but embraced each other's lips as well.


End file.
